bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Other members of the Maruhage Empire
Introduction Hair Hunter Entrance Exam Site Karasu Pagya Purupu's Minions Lamune Lamune (ラムネ, Ramune) is a minor character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is seen after she and her partners decimated Iguana Town. She is called Lemon Fizz in the english anime. Lamune is a beautiful green haired girl, wearing orange armor with a pink dress underneath. She is one of Purupu's two assistants, the other being Kinen. Her boss claims that she is stronger than Gunkan...yet loses easily to Don Patch! During her introduction, she and her comrades have shaved the residents of Iguana town within a matter of minutes. When the trio meet the rebels, both Bo-bobo and Don Patch give her love letters, but she rips them up right in front of them without even reading them! When Hatenko gives her one, she blushes and reads it,... only the letter is demanding that she return a Saint Seiya volume number 15 (in the anime, it is demanding Bo-bobo number 5 back)! Afterwards, after Don Patch defeats Kinen, he attacks Lamune, sending her flying into the roof of a nearby house. Lamune is not seen besides Purupu or Kinen during the New Emporer Playoffs arc. Both made it to the finals, and it can be assumed that she either got eliminated early, or chose not to participate. This turns out to be good luck on her part, as the two are later sacrificed to the Reverse Maruhage Empire (though they are both revived later). Lamune can be seen at the end of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, alongside Purupu and Kinen. The three are attending Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage Reunion. *'Anime appearances': 22, 70, 75-76 *'Manga appearances': 51-52, 196-196.5, Shinsetsu 73 *'Trivia': ** She may have a secret crush on Hatenko (taking into account that she only accepted his "love letter"). ** Some renditions (such as video games) make her hair color blue. ** Her name is the same as a Japanese lemon soda. ** Out of all the trio, Lamune is the only one to show any sort of power; in the manga, she easily forced her hand through one unlucky soldier's body, while in the anime, this was changed to her being able to fire blue energy blasts from her hands. This scene was removed from the anime dub because of the shows time limit. Kinen (禁煙, Kinen) He is called Chocochocotto (チョコチョコット, Chokochokotto; Chocolate Munchie in the dub) in the anime due to censorship. Kinen is one of the assistants of Purupu, the other being Lamune. In the manga, he was a walking box of cigarettes who's name was "No Smoking" in Japanese, with the words "Mild Eight" written vertically on his left side and "Super Right" written on his right side. In the anime, he was made into a tamer box of chocolates. Regardless of either version, he was seen at Iguana Town alongside his two partners after the massacre. He possesses a burning hatred for Don Patch, who at one time snitched him out at school for doing bad things. Despite his desire for revenge, Don Patch defeats him with no effort. Kinen is later used as a sacrifice by the Reverse Maruhage Empire after losing in the new emperor playoffs. He returns to normal after the reverse empire is defeated. Kinen, alongside Lamune and Purupu, is seen in the last chapter of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, attending Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage reunion. He is another character like Killalino whose design and even name had to be changed between the manga and the anime. *'Anime appearances': 22, 70, 75-76 *'Manga appearances': 51-52, 176, 178, 196, Shinsetsu 73 *'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich New Emporer Playoff Participants Higusari Seijūrō (火鎖清十郎, Higusari Seijūrō)/'Blond Chainey': Guardian of Course #26 (Swift Hell-Depth Tunnel) in the elimination course of the "New Empire Playoff", this guardian uses the chains he's bound within to attack any intruders that enter his passage. Although Beauty, Don Patch and Ujikin TOKIO try to take him down, he is easily crushed by Halekulani's money attack when he appeared. *'Attacks' **Galaxy Chain (ギヤラクシ・チエーン Gyarakushi Chen) **Planetary Chain (プラネテイック・チエーン Puranetikku Chen) *'Episode appearances': 71 *'Voice Actor': Jeff Nimoy Menma (メンマ) Menma is a woman with a pink halter top and baggy jeans; and has a hairstyle of orange hair tied into four long threads, with a ball ending each point. She is a member of the fourth generation of the Maruhage Empire. Menma fights solely through the use of "Ramen Shinken" (Fist of Ramenラーメン真拳). Unlike most Shinken abilities, Ramen Shinken acts as more of a contest than an attack. During this contest, Menma creates a bowl of ramen, and forces her opponents to do the same (though her opponents presented things that were not even made of ramen!). Afterwards, the "ramen" is put onto a round table, where it spins around, and is finally stopped in front of (at least) one of the participants. The participant must eat everything in front of him, and, to further make it difficult in their pursuit of victory, anyone who eats Menma's ramen noodles turns to stone, removing them from the contest! However, there are two ways to defeat Menma's technique; the first is to get Menma to admit that someone else has made better ramen noodles than hers, or Menma must refuse to eat whatever is in front of her. During the New Emporer Playoffs, Menma served as the guardian of Course #33 (Death Ramen Highway), one of the rooms that led to the main arena of the Emperor Playoffs competition. When Bo-bobo and Heppokomaru finally meet her, she has already defeated J with ease. Afterwards, she challenges the two rebels (along with the Three Civilizations) to a ramen eating contest. At first, things go rather smoothly for Menma, as her opponents can't even stomach their own creations! However, during the second round of the contest, Bo-bobo uses his nosehairs to stop the revolving table so that Indus Civilization lands in front of Menma. Since Menma won't bring herself to eat a living firecracker, she is eliminated from the New Emporer Playoffs, and is never seen again in the series. *'Episode appearances': 71 *'Voice Actress': Stephanie Sheh Nenchaku (ねんちゃく)/'Nunchuck Nick' Nenchaku is a man with spiked up black hair, an "X" made from tape on his forehead, two ridiculously large shoulder blades, and a large fur collar on his coat. He has both pointed teeth and ears similar to OVER's. Nenchaku serves as the head of the Maruhage Empire's "Assassin Division". His astrological sign is a Taurus according to Bo-bobo. Nenchaku uses stop "STOP Shinken" (STOP真拳; "Fist of Stop"), a fighting style that uses duct tape to bind or stop an opponent. Occasionally, Nenchaku makes the tape razor sharp, so that it can kill his opponents rather than just hold them in place. On an interesting note, Tsuru Tsurulina IV has commented that Nenchaku is even stronger than OVER and Halekulani, the two strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings! This is further proven by the fact that he was given a Gold medal to start with during the "New Emporer Playoffs", while the two kings were given silver medals. One of the newcomers of the "New Empire Playoffs", Nenchaku attacks Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke immediately as the playoffs officially start! At first, he attempts to stick them in place multiple times, but when this doesn't work, he finally melts them by sticking tape to their inards! However, the melted trio "fuse" together into several odd fusions, each one more powerful than the last. Eventually, the rebels return to their old selves, leaving them vulnerable to Nenchaku's attacks once more. Bo-bobo creates "Bo-bobo TV", an attack where Nenchaku is exposed to whatever horrible programming the rebels can think of! At the end of the attack, Bo-bobo draws power from the ratings percentage (0%) and defeats Nenchaku, giving the rebels entrance to the Playoffs, and kicking Nenchaku out. *'Attacks': **Taping STOP (テーピング・STOP Tēpingu Sutoppu/Sitting Duct Tape)- Nenchaku wraps up his enemies in Tape like cocoons. **Drafting Stop (ドラフテイーング・ストップ Dorafutingu Sutoppu) **Never End Death Dinner/ Never Ending Tape Krepe (ネバー・エンド・デス・デイナー Nebā Endo Desu Dinā) **STOP Net Jungle Gym (STOP・ネット・ジヤングル・ジム Sutoppu Netto Janguru Jimu) **Stop Knuckle (STOP ナークル STOP Nākuru) **Open Body Taping (オプン・ボーデイ・テーピング Opun Bōdi Tēpingu) **Homing STOP (ホーミング・STOP Hōmingu Sutoppu) *'Episode appearances': 72 *'Manga appearances': *'Voice Actor': Derek Stephen Prince Dark Yasha Main Article: Dark Yasha Tsuru Tsurlina IV's Minions Mako-chan Mako-chan (マコちゃん) is an alien that gets married to Tsurulina, yet is merely seen most of the time off-camera as its tail sucks out the brain of the leader of the "Bald Empire". *'Anime appearances': 23, 51-55, 75-76 *'Manga appearances': 196.5 Octopus Carl (オクトパスカル, Okutopasukaru)/'Octopuscal': Octopus Carl is a tiny octopus assistant to the 4th, usually seen riding on his shoulder and sending out his boss' orders. *'Episode appearances': 51-55, 57, 72, 75-76 *'Manga appearances': 196.5 *'Voice Actor': Anthony Pulcini Other Members Killalino & Takashi Main Article: Killalino and Takashi Puppetman Puppetman (パピットマン Papittoman): A member of L-Block, Puppetman looks like a large "Lego" person with a star on his chest. He attacks solely through the constant flailing of his arms. He is first seen looking for Bo-bobo after the fall of C-block. When he finds him, Bo-bobo forces Heppokomaru to fight Puppetman...without using Onara Shinken. He makes quick work of Heppokomaru, but Bo-bobo himself ends up defeating Puppetman... with the "Fist of the Tissue Box Shoes". *'Episode appearances': 11 *'Manga appearances': 20 * Seiyuu: Shinji Kawada * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Kuunyan (空ニャン, Kūnyan): An odd looking assassin with spiked up hair, long eyelashes, and a very long nose. He was sent by Tsuru Tsurulina IV to assissinate/test Bo-bobo and his team on an airplane prior to entering the New Emperor Playoff's. Unfortunatly for him, Bo-bobo proved to be too strong for him, and he was defeated easily. Kuunyan is the master of Parachute Shinken(パラシユ-ト 真拳; "Fist of Parachute"). This technique can be used to create parachutes wherever he wants. The parachute's can be used as a very effective handycap on his enemies; on the plane, he originally attatched parachutes to Bo-bobo's team, and was planning on letting the intense air currents blow them off the edge. He can also use the parachutes' as a shield for incoming projectiles. Attacks *Full Body Umbrella (無情体空傘, Mu Jō Tai Kū Kasa) Other Status *'Episode appearances': 70 *'Manga appearances': Mogura (モグラ): Riding alongside Kuunyan's airplane, this humanoid mole first gives the announcement of the Maruhage New Emperor Playoffs to those chosen to participate. He is shortly taken down and tied up. *'Anime appearances': 70, 73 Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Villains